Let The Right One In, A Continuation
by YouAreNotReal
Summary: What happens after the film, how does Oskar's and Eli's life go on?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"This is it, I'm going to die, here, underwater, alone" where the words flowing in Oskars mind as Jimmy held his head underwater.

"And... Eli, oh Eli, I never got to say goodbye, why did you have to go Eli, why" At the point Oskar was thinking this, splashing could be heard, behind him at first, but then in front of him.

Suddenly, somebody pulled him up, and he was out, and he could breathe again.

As he breathed in a breath of fresh air, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw Eli, the most beautiful person in the world, and he smiled, a smile so wide it could have brightened the entire world, and she smiled back.

"We need to go, people are coming" Eli whispered after a few seconds.

Oskar swam to the closest pool ladder, climbed up it, and walked over to Eli.

"Is there enough time to get my clothes from my locker" Oskar asked Eli.

"No, sorry, but when we get back to my appartment, I can go into your bedroom and grab some clothes, as long as you give me permission" She replied, already walking towards the door.

"Ok, lets go then" Oskar said, walking alongside her.

________________________________

Ok, not the best fan fiction ever, but hey, everybody has to start writing, don't they, please rate and review, tell me what I should improve on, thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Let the right one in, as much as I wish I did, John Ajvide Lindqvist beat me to it.

Ill try to get a new chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

Chapter One: Leaving

After a short trip, Oskar and Eli arrived at Eli's apartment, as they walked inside; Oskar turned to Eli and asked "So, what's the plan then?"

"The first part of my _plan _is your choice, are you staying here, or are you leaving with me?" Eli replied, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Eli..." Oskar started to say before she cut him off.

"I understand if you want to stay, what am I thinking, why would you leave your family behind"

Oskar placed his finger over her lips, forcing her to be quiet.

"Let me finish, I'm coming with you Eli, I love you, and nothing can stop that, ever"

As Oskar removed his finger from her lips, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, much more passionately than last time, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt like everything was all right, she felt happy.

The sound of a police car forced them to break away from each other, and they both realised that they where running out of time and they needed to get back to work.

"Ok, ill go and get you some clothes, do you need anything else?" Eli asked him, realising that he was still in his swimming trunks.

"If you can get into the bathroom, can you get me a toothbrush and some toothpaste?" He replied.

She stood there for a few seconds, waiting for Oskar to remember that she needed permission from him to enter his house. "You can go in" He said quickly, and she disappeared out the window.

Two minutes later, she returned with clothes and a toothbrush, and a backpack.

"I found this, and I figured you might need it to carry your things" She said, holding the pack up.

"Thanks" Oskar said, smiling at the fact that he wouldn't have to carry his clothes everywhere, looking like a complete idiot.

While Oskar went to the bathroom to change into some clothes, Eli stuffed the remainder of her money in her small bag, took out the two train tickets she had purchased earlier in the week, placed them on the table, and dragged out a large cardboard box.

When Oskar finished getting ready, he walked to the window of the bathroom, and took a final look at the snow covered town, wondering what will happen next in his life.

When he walked out of the room, his mouth dropped slightly open when he saw the large cardboard box.

"What's that for, Eli?" He asked, looking at the box, then her, then the box.

"I couldn't get train tickets for the night, so we have to travel during the day" She replied, knowing Oskar would understand.

Oskar grinned when he saw the two tickets on the table, sometimes he wondered if Eli could see into the future, but he knew she couldn't.

"Ok, let's go, our train leaves in about 1 hour, and the sun comes up in about 45 minutes that's plenty of time to get to the station" She rushed, picking up the box and giving Oskar the train tickets.

"Never a dull moment" He muttered, and just as they walked out of the door, Eli grabbed his hand, knowing that leaving here was not easy for him.

___________________________

Well, another chapter up, please review, thanks guys.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own let the right one in, as much as I wish I did, John Ajvide Lindqvist beat me to it.

I'm writing the third chapter now, so it shouldn't be long.


	3. Chapter 2: Travelling

Chapter 2: Travelling

"All aboard, all aboard!" The train warden shouted as Oskar walked along the platform, looking for a carriage with a spare place seat, finally he set eyes on a carriage with hardly any people on it, so he carried the box that held Eli and sat down.

Luckily, there where no windows in the train station, so Eli was able to show her ticket to get to the train, when Oskar asked why she had brought herself a ticket, she explained that it would be dark when they arrived, so she wouldn't have to stay in the box when they got off the train in Stockholm.

The plan was to take the train to the centre of Stockholm, then get into a hotel, and plan what to do next from there. "Pretty Basic" Oskar thought, and then "What the hell are we going to do next"

The train embarked from the station about 5 minutes after they boarded, and before he knew it, the train was travelling full speed towards Stockholm, to start his new life with Eli.

An hour or two later, he couldn't really tell, he heard a tapping coming from the box, Eli tapped out "Small Kiss" In Morse code, Oskar grinned a tapped the same message back to her, knowing that this would cheer her up, and feeling sorry that she had to stay in the box for the trip.

A few minutes later, she tapped that she was going to sleep, and that he should open the box and wake her when it gets dark.

A few minutes later, he gave up on trying to stay awake, and fell asleep, with his head leaning on the window.

___________

When Oskar woke up, it was dark outside, he looked at his watch, it was 7.30 PM, so he made sure nobody was looking, opened Eli's box and shook her awake.

"C'mon Eli, wake up, its dark outside" Oskar half whispered to her.

"Thank god, that box is really uncomfortable" She moaned, getting out of the box and stretching.

"Next time, you're going in the box, no arguments!" She yawned, taking a stab at humour.

"Make me" He grinned. "Oh I will, Oskar, I will, I promise you that" she laughed, and threw a playful punch at his shoulder.

___________

"The trains stopping, we're here" Eli said, 2 hours later.

"Finally" Oskar nearly shouted, "I thought that was going to last forever"

"C'mon, I don't want to stay another minute on this train" Eli said, grabbing her bag, and standing up.

"Lets go then" Oskar said, slinging his backpack onto his back and also standing up, together they both left the train, and stepped onto the train platform.

______________________________

Here we go, another Chapter up, hope you enjoyed it, please review, thanks.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own let the right one in, as much as I wish I did, John Ajvide Lindqvist beat me to it.

Hoping to get the next chapter done soon, should be up for Easter.


	4. Chapter 3: Stockholm

Pre-Chapter Notes: OK, I'm so very sorry I kinda messed up in my last chapter, but a friend of mine who is going to DIE, told me it took approximately 10 hour's to get from Blackeberg to Stockholm.

And also, I received the book via post on Saturday, so if you have not read the book yet, and only seen the film, a few things may not make sense in the following chapters, but they won't be big, I promise, now, TO DA CHAPTA!

______________________

Chapter 3: Stockholm

"Wow, its, Amazing" Eli exclaimed, as they left the train station and set eyes on the city of Stockholm.

Oskar was amazed, he had never seen such a place before, only pictures, and the pictures downplayed, they downplayed a lot, this was amazing, more than amazing, this was fantastic.

"Ok" Eli said, interrupting his thoughts, "We need to book into a hotel for the night, unless you plan on sleeping outside"

Oskar pointed to a big building with flashing neon lights that said: HOTEL. "Let's go"

When they crossed the streets, Oskar suddenly asked. "How are you going to be able to enter, wouldn't you need the owners permission or something?"

"No" Eli replied, "I just need permission from somebody who is inside the building"

"Cool" Oskar said, so he walked into the building, turned around, and invited Eli in, even though Eli said this would work, he was still worried that she was going to start bleeding again.

But she didn't, and they went up to the counter and booked a small room, unfortunately, they could only get a room with a double bed, but it didn't really matter, seeing as they had shared a bed on a couple of occasions now.

When they went upstairs, Oskar had to invite her in again, and she went in the shower first, seeing as she was the one who spent the entire day in a box.

While she was showering, Oskar started thinking of his mum again, what was going to happen now he was gone, how would she cope, would she blame his dad, yes, probably, she always did in the end.

About 10 minutes later, Eli finished in the shower, and came out in one of the hotels bathrobes, pink with a blue flamingo on it.

"Eli" He asked, with an uncomfortable tone in his voice, "Would you prefer it if I called you... Elias?"

"Oskar, I've been a girl for over 200 years now, I'm used to it, and all around, id prefer it if you thought of me as a girl"

"Seriously" He asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Yes, Oskar, I can hardly even remember being a boy" She said, getting a little agitated.

He smiled, and then yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed, that train has wore me down, I feel dead on my feet"

"You can talk" She said, "I've been inside a tiny box for most of that journey, you should be Thankful!"

"So, are you coming to bed to, or are you staying up" He asked her.

"What do you think" She answered, before climbing next to him in the bed, and wrapping her arms around him, "I love you, no matter what happens, I wasn't sure at first, but now I am, I love you Oskar, I always will"

Oskar grinned, "I love you to" he said, before leaning in and kissing her, and soon, they where both fast asleep, submersed in there own dreams.

____________________________________

So, what do you think, like it? Review please, I want feedback!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own let the right one in, as much as I wish I did, John Ajvide Lindqvist beat me to it.

Will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, bear with me.


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

_He rid down the large hill, on his valiant steed, with her on the saddle behind him, holding his waist, giggling madly, telling him how amazing he was, how she would do anything, how she so madly loved him, how she wanted to..._

Oskar suddenly woke, turned his head slightly so he could see the small alarm clock, _00:03._

"Great" He thought, he then tried to figure out what had woke him, when he heard movement.

He slowly moved his half-conscious head to the source of the noise, and saw Eli, but it wasn't that she was awake that startled him, it was the fact that she had a knife resting on her skin, trying to work up the courage to cut herself.

"Eli, NO" he shouted, jumping out of the bed and knocking the knife out of her hand. "Are you CRAZY?"

"I have to" she said calmly, "I'm to weak to go out and get blood for myself, so I need to get stronger by drinking my... own blood"

"Drink mine then" He nearly screamed, and before he could register what he was doing, he grabbed the knife of the floor, and cut his arm halfway between the wrist and the elbow, and held it to her face.

"Oskar, please, no" She tried to say, but the smell of the blood was to tempting to her, and before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed onto oskar and was noisily lapping up his blood.

After about 10 seconds, a small voice came into Eli's mind, "Control yourself, your going to kill him!"

So with all the mental strength she could muster, she pulled back, as hard as she could, and flew into the wall behind her.

She then looked at Oskar, and saw that he had feinted, and she suddenly felt terrible, "I drank his blood, I can't believe it, I promised myself I wouldn't dare, and I did it" She whispered to herself, staring at him.

She stood up, walked into the small room that was adjacent to the bedroom, and put a few sheets in there, got a piece of paper, and wrote a note to Oskar.

_Oskar,_

_I'm so very sorry for last night, I promised myself I would never do that to you, but I did, and I'm so very, very sorry._

_I am leaving enough money next to this note to buy yourself a train ticket and go home, I can understand if you would want to._

_I hope you still like me, even if you decide to leave, I would never have had done this on purpose, I swear it._

_If you do decide to go, I want you to remember this, I love you, and I always will, that's a promise, a promise I will keep for the rest of eternity._

_Please, stay with me._

_You're Eli._

_P.S. I am in the small room next to the bedroom; don't try to wake me up._

After reading the note twice, she put it on the table, along with a few thousand Kronor notes, went back to the small room, covered herself in blanket, and slept.

__________________

Oskar woke up 7 hours later, at 7:15 AM, and remembered the events of the previous night, "She drank my blood" he thought, and then he remembered that he had offered her the blood, and that he had literally pushed his cut arm under her nose, knowing that she couldn't resist.

He stood up, and immediately saw the note on the table, along with the small stack of money, "What the" he thought, and then he read the note, and nearly started crying, did she really think he would leave her here.

He picked up a key, went downstairs and purchased the Stockholm Times, and quickly returned to his room.

When he was sat down, he read the main headline and nearly gasped, _"2 Brothers killed and 1 boy missing in Blackeberg pool tragedy"_

He opened up the paper and read the story:

_2 brothers, one 12 and one 16, where both found massacred at the local pool at the small town of Blackeberg last night, the teacher on duty at the pool, Professor Avila, was busy tending to a fire at the back of the pool, when Jonny* Forsberg and Jimmy Forsberg where killed, according to one of the witnesses, a friend of Conny's, Jimmy was holding a young boy, Now identified as Oskar Erikkson, bellow the water, threatening to poke one of his eyes out if he did not stay under the water for a minimum time of 5** Minutes, according to the boy a young girl, yet to be identified, tore the two boys to peices, and left the pool with Oskar, more will be revealed in tomorrows Stockholm Times._

He closed the paper and threw it to the side, thanking god that they did not have his picture yet, if they do get his picture however, then there may be complications, but there wasn't much to worry about anyway, it was rare to see pictures in newspapers.

He switched the television on, and decided that he would spend the day, well, try to spend the day, watching this small box, and waiting for Eli to wake up.

________________________________________

* - In the film, his name is actually Conny.

** - In the film, jimmy actually says 3 minutes.

Well, another chapter, this one significantly longer than the others, please review, feedback makes my days go by happier.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own let the right one in, as much as I wish I did, John Ajvide Lindqvist beat me to it.

Should have an update ready within the next day or two.


	6. Chapter 5: Forgiving And Deciding

Chapter 5: Forgiving and deciding

Eli woke up in the small room, and tried to remember why she was sleeping in here and not in the bedroom, and then it all came back to her, and she nearly screamed.

She put her ear on the door and listened for any sound, any indication that Oskar was still there, Nothing, not a single noise.

She slowly opened the door, and walked into the bedroom, hoping that he was asleep, and that was why she couldn't hear anything, but he wasn't.

She fell to the floor, and smacked her fist down in anguish, "He left me" she said, and kept saying it, over and over again.

_______________________

"A pint of skimmed milk, please" Oskar said to the owner of the shop a couple of streets away from his hotel, the milk he had was semi-skimmed, and he didn't like it.

He paid for the milk, and headed back to the hotel, it was dark now, and Eli should be waking soon, he was nervous, trying to work out what he was going to say to her.

He got back to the hotel, got his key out, opened the door, and nearly shouted out, furniture was everywhere, it looked like a stampede of bulls had come through.

"Eli" He shouted, stepping in and closing the door, so nobody could see the mess, "Are you here?"

He heard a faint shuffle from the middle of them room, then a muffled "Oskar?"

"Yeah, it's me, what's going on?" he asked, with a tint of concern in his voice.

Suddenly, a pile of bedcovers and clothes flew everywhere, and Oskar was knocked backwards as Eli hugged him. "I thought you left" she sniffed, Oskar was amazed, he had never seen Eli like this before.

"Shh, Shh, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you" Oskar said, still a little dumbfounded.

After a minute of two, Eli said "Oskar, I'm so, so sorry about what happened last night, I..."

"No" Oskar said, cutting her off, "It was my fault, and anyway, I couldn't let you drink your own blood, never."

They hugged for a little longer, then sat down, and Oskar asked the question that was on both of their minds. "What are we going to do?"

"I need to get... Blood" She said, shivering slightly, she still didn't like the thought of killing somebody.

"Eli, let me help you, please" Oskar said, knowing she couldn't do it on her own, especially in a place as big as Stockholm.

"There isn't much you can do, Oskar, but thanks for offering" She replied, staring at the moon through the window.

"Remember our last night together in Blackeberg, when you asked me if I wanted to... Become like you" Oskar said, looking at Eli as she stared at the moon.

"Oskar, what are you trying to say?" She asked him, looking away from the moon and looking at him.

"I've changed my mind, Eli" He said, looking her straight in the eyes now, "I want to be... Like you"

"Really" She asked, with a surprised look on her face, "Are you being serious"

"Of course I am, do you really think I would joke about such a thing" He said, "I mean, if this is going to work between us, I'm going to have to eventually, rather sooner than later"

She stood up and started to walk backwards, "What makes you say that you have to, of course you don't have to"

"So, you expect me to keep getting older while you stay young, you really think that's going to work, I love you Eli, and if I have to become like you to stay with you, that's what I'm going to do" He said, his voice rising with every word.

She froze, and for the second time in one night, she was surprised, after a few moments of thought, she walked back and sat down next to Oskar, "Ok, if your sure" She whispered.

"So, how are we going to do this?" He asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Blood mix" She muttered, so she stood up, opened a draw in the kitchen, and grabbed a kitchen knife. She cut her palm, and then handed the knife to Oskar, who took it, and cut his own palm.

"Last chance to change your mind" Eli said, scared that he would change his mind. "No, I want to do this" Oskar said, and held out his hand.

"I love you" She said, and grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly.

______________________

Another update, YAY, please can I get some review in, thanks to **Chunlou **and **Beer Good** for reviewing, and **BloodChilde**and **xKeiriax**for adding to their story update list, more reviews please, I want feedback.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own let the right one in, as much as I wish I did, John Ajvide Lindqvist beat me to it.

Should have another update ready soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Vampire

Chapter 5: Vampire

10 Hours later, Oskar woke, next to a sleeping Eli, drowsy, and very thirsty, trying to recall what the hell had happened.

He rolled out of the bed, and walked to the kitchen, "Need a drink" He said to himself, over and over again, still trying to recall the events of the night before.

Hr grabbed a glass, opened the fridge, and poured himself a glass of milk, when he noticed he had a hair sized scar on his hand.

"Where the hell did that come from" He thought to himself, then he sipped his milk, and spat it all out, it tasted sourer than one of those crappy little sour candies.

"It can't have gone off, I only brought it last night" He muttered to himself, before putting the milk in the bin, and pouring himself a glass of water, that tasted wrong to.

He gave up trying to drink something, and grabbed a bar of chocolate from the cupboard, un-wrapped it, and took a bite.

This time, he forced himself to swallow, stood there for a few seconds, ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

He walked to the bedroom, and shook Eli, knowing she would know whats going on, "Eli, wake up" He said, nearly shouting.

Her eyes opened, then she jumped up, "Oskar, are you OK, how do you feel?"

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Oskar asked, the fear showing in his voice, and Eli felt sick, "He doesn't remember" She thought to herself, "I didn't know Amnesia was one of the side affects of the change.

"Oskar, you're... You're like me now" Eli said, her voice shivering, "Last night, we mixed blood, you said you wanted to be like me, don't you remember?"

Oskar sit down, trying to remember, he sat there for a minute, then it hit him, it all came back to him, the trashed apartment, Eli crying, him offering her help, them, mixing bloods, him and Eli grasping onto each-other, going to bed, sleeping.

"So, I'm... like you now" He said, failing to keep the disbelief out of his voice, "Wow"

Eli started giggling, "I told you next time we have to travel, you'd have to go in the box"

Oskar smiled, "What time is it?" He asked, standing up and turning the television.

"its 9 in the morning" She said, and then "Are you tired, its natural for us to be tired during the day, even if we slept during the night" she said, hearing Oskar yawn.

"Yeah, I am tired to be honest, let's go back to bed" He said, along with another yawn.

So they both went back to bed, Oskar, who never slept during the day, wondered how he could possibly go to sleep not half an hour after he had awoken, then he did fall asleep.

______________

_He held out his hand to the fair lady on the horse, and helped her down, looking straight into her eyes, knowing now, that they where together, forever, and that they will forever live together in this great castle, and..._

"Oskar, Wake up" He heard Eli say, then he felt the pain's in his stomach, and realised that they where Hunger pains.

Oskar sat up, rubbed his eyes, and noticed Eli chucking clothes at him, and only just caught them. "Get changed" She said, "You know where were going"

He went to the bathroom, locked the door, and got changed, dreading what they where planning to do.

When he finished up in the bathroom, he felt a massive jolt of pain, and he doubled over, grabbing his stomach, and knocking over one of the cups in the bathroom.

"Oskar, are you OK" Eli said, running into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said, regaining his composure and standing straight again, "Lets do... this". Feeling a little sick, he and Eli went to the main room, picked up a set of keys, and left the apartment.

They hailed a taxi, and rid to the edge of Stockholm, thinking that it would be easier to get someone there, as it's a little quieter.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived, and they quickly ran into a mess of trees, and found a small pathway, with fresh footprints, so they hid behind a tree, and waited for the next person to come along.

"Eli" Oskar whispered, as low as he could, "How do you, y'know, kill the person?" Oskar asked, dreading the answer she would give him.

"Just snap the neck, but AFTER you have drunk, blood from a dead person is useless" Eli answered, not moving her eyes from the end of the path.

"Ok, bu..." Oskar started to say, but Eli cut him off by saying "Oskar, shhh, someone's coming"

This was it, the moment he had been dreading, he was going to drink... Blood, the thought of it made him shiver.

"Oskar, stay here, and watch, this is the only way you will learn" Eli whispered, before moving along the trees, and sneaking behind the person.

The person, a man, obviously felt that something was a little off, and started to turn around, that's when Eli pounced.

_________________

Cliff-hanger, :D, sorry it took SO long to update, but things have been a little hectic, thanks for all the comments, and people who have added this story to there update list, and to the one person, who has added this story to his favourite list, and who has commented, and added to his story update list, many thanks to** Stufoo.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own let the right one in, as much as I wish I did, John Ajvide Lindqvist beat me to it.

The next update should be up much faster than this one.


End file.
